


"At Least My Doctor is Hot"

by letsdoaskit



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Doctor!Jack, M/M, PoliceOfficer!Mark, also hula hoops, bob is jacks doctor friend person, mark got hurt, sorrz the tags are weird, wade is marks partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdoaskit/pseuds/letsdoaskit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark got injured while on the job, but hey at least his doctor is hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there friends! Welcome to my very first (published) fanfiction! I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this and please, if you have any, I would love to hear your feedback and suggestions.  
> Thank you and please enjoy reading about my very limited knowledge of police and hospitals! Have a wonderful day! :)  
> -letsdoaskit
> 
> *also there is some language use, sorry

       Of all the ways Mark could get injured on his job, why did it have to be a fucking hula hoop? As a police officer, Mark encountered dangers every single day. Armed robbers, speeding drunks, and crazy homeless people that offered him "candy". Well maybe his job wasn't as eventful as you would expect, but it was still humiliating to be brought down by a hula hoop.

A call came in about a domestic disturbance around 11 p.m., which happened to be a half hour before Mark's shift ended. If you asked him now, he would blame the excitement of going home for the "incident".

After a brief complaining session, Mark and his partner, Wade, were sent to check it out and calm the situation. Upon arriving it became obvious that it was a couple fighting. Blah blah blah "You cheated!", "You cheated first!", and other such nonsense.

"I think I've got this one if you just want to hang out in the car, Wade." Mark said with an indifferent attitude. "Nah, I'll follow behind in just a minute. I need to fix my shoe." Wade replied.

"How old are you? Five?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"Just go break up the fight, jerk." Wade said throwing a glare.

With that, Mark began his march to the house, blissfully unaware of the fate awaiting him.

As Mark climbed the stairs to the front porch, he took note of the copious amounts of kid's toys around. He tightened his jaw and prepared to knock knowing that he would probably have to take care of a neglected kid stuck in the middle of a hateful relationship.

_Knock knock knock._

He banged on the door. Before he had a chance to tell who he was, the yelling stopped abruptly and the door was swung open roughly.

" _WHAT?"_ asked an angry woman with tear stains down her face.

"Hello ma'am, I'm with the police department," he said flashing his badge,"we received a call earlier tonight complaining of a fight going on?" He continued flashing his most charming smile.

"I'm sorry Officer, I wouldn't be yelling IF MY HUSBAND WASN'T A CHEATING ASSHOLE!" she started screaming accusingly.

"Okay! Okay, please settle down, ma'am. I'm here to help, but first I need to know, is there a child in your house currently?" Mark said frantically trying to calm the hysterical woman.

"I wouldn't make my child sit through this." the woman said, obviously offended. Mark breathed a sigh of relief knowing he didn't have to see another traumatized kid tonight. Wade suddenly appeared behind him.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Officer Barnes. How about we get you a glass of water for your throat while my partner goes to get your husband?" Wade said soothingly.

Mark shot Wade a glare for making him deal with the husband before looking to the woman for a response. She gave a hesitant nod before showing Mark to the stairs.

He passed numerous more toys on the way up, including the villainous hula hoop that would ruin his week.

 _"Probably just another rich dad trying to buy his kid's love._ " Mark thought sadly before knocking on the door where he thought the husband was.

" _WHAT?"_ came the vicious reply. " _Maybe they're more alike than they think._ " Mark thought bitterly.

"I'm with the police department. I'm here to resolve an issue you're having with your- WOAH, buddy, come back here!" Mark yelled as the door suddenly burst open and the man bolted down the stairs.

Reacting quickly, Mark ran after the man while yelling for Wade to help. He started down the stairs avoiding the strewn about toys. Unfortunately, he didn't catch sight of the hula hoop before getting his feet caught in it.

He tumbled down the stairs, knocking down the husband on the way until landing on the floor in a heap and passing out. Leading us to where he is now.

\---

When Mark woke up, he was in a hospital bed with no one but Wade in the room. "Oh, hey." Wade said after realizing his friend was awake.

"Hey..." Mark replied waiting for Wade to explain. After it became apparent that Wade wasn't going to explain, Mark sighed and asked, "Wade, wanna tell me what happened?"

"Oh sure. Once the husband started running you pummeled him and gave yourself a pretty nasty concussion. So once I cuffed the guy, I made sure you got here!" Wade said proudly.

"Okaaay... Did you at least find out why the guy ran?" Mark asked. "Something about drugs." Wade waved off. "I'm going to call your doctor, he told me to get him once you woke up." He finished standing and heading towards the door.

" _Great, time to get examined by a creepy old- OH._ " Mark's brain stopped mid thought as Wade reentered with a green-haired man.

"Hi! I'm Doctor McLoughlin but, you can call me Jack! I'm here to do a couple of checks before sending you home, is that okay?" The newly entered man asked in a distinct Irish accent.

It took Mark several moments to respond as he was still trying to regulate his heart beat. "Y-yes, sir." Mark stuttered out. Wade gave him a look of amusement, guessing Mark's sudden predicament.

"Oh there's no need to be nervous!" _Jack_ reassured, "I'm not going to do anything painful, just a few questions to make sure your brain is still working right." he explained with a warm smile that gave Mark butterflies.

He honestly wasn't sure how well he could answer those questions with Jack's startlingly blue eyes staring at him. Luckily, he managed to get through the standard questions without much of a struggle. "Alright, you're doing great there... Mark!" Jack said after checking his clipboard for a name. Mark shuddered involuntarily after hearing the man speak his name. " _Please let me out of here before I embarrass myself_." He silently pleaded.

"I just need to go and take care of something and ask a few questions about the medications and such that you take and then you should be able to head home! Now I'll only be ten minutes!" Jack said heading for the door.

After a moment of silence, Wade broke in with a sarcastic, "So how's it going there buddy?" In response, Mark shot a glare. "Well considering I could've gone home like four hours ago, I have a concussion, and I'm stuck in a room with you.." Mark said angrily. "Well that last bit was just unnecessary." Wade said with a pout. "Sorry, you know I'm just teasing." Mark said. "Yeah, I do." Wade replied.

"You know, I might be having a horrible night, but hey, at least my doctor is hot." Mark said after a while. "Yeah, I noticed you were having a bit of trouble with the whole "talking thing" while he was here." Wade said with a grin. "Shut up." Mark said, blushing.

At that moment the door reopened and a different man came in. "Hello, sorry about this but Ja- Doctor McLoughlin was called to help in the emergency room so I'm here to finish your exam. My name is Doctor Muyskens." The stranger said. " _Oh well that's a little disappointing._ " Mark thought and then quickly pushed that thought out of his head because for one, he didn't really know Jack and two, it was rude to his new doctor.

After he finished answering all the questions about the medications that he is taking and recounting some of his past medical incidents, Doctor Muyskens started with his care instructions.

"You're going to want to take off work for a while just to make sure everything is okay as some issues may not show up right away." Mark nodded along at this, disappointed that he would have to miss work. "Also do you live alone?" The doctor asked suddenly. Mark nodded. "Alright, is there anyone you know who can spend a couple of days over to wake you up every once in a while. It's just a safety measure." He asked. When he noticed Mark's annoyed face at the thought of getting woken up, Wade's hand shot into the air. "Wow, thanks Wade." Mark said, his sarcasm clear on his voice.

The doctor laughed at this before explaining to Wade exactly what he should look out for. After a bit more instruction was given, Mark was finally free to go.

As they made their way towards the checkout desk he saw Jack, who looked a bit worse for wear than before. "Hey, I was hoping that I would catch you here. I'm sorry I left, there was a situation in the E.R." He explained with a sad look on his face.

"It's completely fine! It's your job to help people and I'm mostly fine, that person needed you and I'm sure you did a great job!" Mark said with a reassuring smile. Jack brightened slightly at this. "Thank you, I really needed to hear that." he said, "Did Bob explain everything well?" After a second of confusion, Mark realized he was referring to Doctor Muyskens.

"Yeah, he was really clear about the whole thing." Mark answered. "I figured as much, Bob is great at his job." Jack smiled proudly.

"Mark, are you ready to go?" Wade asked after finishing checking them out. "Looks like that's my cue to go.' Mark said a little regretful that he probably wouldn't be seeing the doctor again.

"Oh! Of course, glad to have met you!" Jack said holding out his hand. Mark gladly took it, sparks flying up his arm as he did. While heading towards the door, Jack yelled out, "Make sure you come back if there are any more issues!" Mark laughed and gave a thumbs up before following Wade to the car.

"Wow Mark, your flirt game wasn't even that strong, maybe that concussion really did screw you up. Should we go back in?" Wade said waggling his eyebrows. Mark, in turn, punched him in the arm. "Just get in the car." He said grumpily. With that Wade drove them to Mark's house to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he would feel better if he saw his doctor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Lets hope I can give this fic a good ending! Also this chapter is a bit longer. Anyway, into the fray we go! Thanks! :)  
> -letsdoaskit

       Three days later and Mark felt horrible. He was almost constantly dizzy and didn't feel like himself at all. During this time he took it all out on Wade, which made him feel a bit bad, but he couldn't help it. Apparently though, three days of it was too much.

"That's it, Mark, I'm taking you back to the hospital right now." Wade exclaimed after Marks eleventh groan of discomfort in ten minutes. He opened his mouth to protest before remembering that Jack could be at the hospital. Maybe talking to him would make Mark feel a little more grounded so he nodded his head in agreement.

On the way there, Wade looked over at Mark sympathetically. "I'm sorry, we really don't have to go if you don't want to." He said apologetically. "I don't know." Mark answered. "I just don't really feel like myself and it's bothering me." He explained. Wade gave him a pitiful look. "How about we decide over lunch, you haven't eaten much today." After a moment of thought Mark agreed.

Upon entering their favorite restaurant, Mark and Wade ran into none other than Jack, who had been pacing around Doctor Muyskens excitedly. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Wait, I know you two!" Jack said in a rush. Mark blushed at being recognized while Wade responded. "Hey, Doctor McLoughlin, Jack I mean! What a crazy coincidence to see you here! We were actually contemplating going back to the hospital today." Jack became visibly serious at this. "Is everything okay?" He asked with concern while doing a quick check over Mark. This caused Mark to blush even more before answering. "I guess. I just get dizzy all of the time and I'm not really feeling like myself." Jack nodded along thoughtfully before Doctor Muyskens turned around. "Hey guys! I don't mean to interrupt but how about we order for you and we can all discuss this over lunch?" Everyone nodded their consent and told him what they wanted.

Once everyone was seated and had food, they continued their discussion. "Those symptoms are actually pretty normal for someone with a concussion." Doctor Muyskens, who corrected them to calling him "Bob", said finally. "They should fade with a bit of time though." Mark sighed. "How much time?" He asked desperately. Jack winced, "It really depends for some people it can fade in a week or two, for others it could take months." This time Wade groaned along with Mark causing Jack to laugh. The sound made Mark's vision go blurry it was so adorable.

"I'm sure you'll both get through it and will be back on patrol very soon." Jack reassured with a smile. "Thank you both for all the help we really appreciate it." Mark said sincerely. "Of course! It is our job you know." Bob replied.

After that the conversation went in all different directions, especially once they all found out that they all love video games. After some hesitation Mark asked, "If you guys want to come over later, we can all play something?" Both faces brightened but it quickly turned into disappointment. "We actually promised we'd take the night shift tonight." Bob explained. Mark's face fell, "Okay." he responded sadly. "But we are free on Wednesday next week." Jack quickly added.

Mark looked at Wade with a silent question. "That's the last day we have off, so that works." Wade confirmed. Mark thanked his lucky stars at that. "So, it's a date then!" Jack said excitedly. At the word "date" Mark started choking, everyone but Wade ignorant to the reason.

\---Same Day---

"I hate waiting." Mark said as he flopped on the couch after getting home from their lunch. "Relax. It's Thursday now so you only have to wait five more days after this." Wade said laughing. Mark groaned as he thought about the upcoming week and how long it would be, little did he know, Jack was having the same problem.

\---Same Day---

"But Bob, five days feels like forever!" Jack whined on their walk to the hospital. Bob shook his head fondly. "Don't worry, I'll keep you entertained while you wait to go visit your crush." Jack laughed and shot Bob a playful glare. "It's no fair! You're married so I can't tease you about anything!" Jack complained.

"You make fun of me all the time!" Bob protested. "True. Maybe it's just because you don't react to any of it." Jack said.

"Well it's a good thing you can get a reaction from Mark so easily then." Bob said smirking.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked confused.

"Babe, come on how did you not see all of that blushing?" Bob asked.

"He wasn't blushing because of me! He was probably just embarrassed because we ran into each other!" Jack protested.

"What about the other times?" Bob retorted smugly. "O-other times?" Jack stuttered.

"He blushed every time you so much as looked at him." Bob explained.

"No, I'm sure he didn't." Jack said causing Bob to smile sadly. "Just this once will you believe that someone could like you back? Please Jack, at least try to have some confidence in yourself." Bob pleaded.

Jack hesitated before giving his reply, "I'll try." After that they walked in a comfortable silence towards the hospital, preparing themselves for what excitement the night could bring.

\---Time Skip to Tuesday---

"I wish it was Saturday." Mark groaned from his position on the floor.

Wade looked up in surprise, "I thought you were excited for tomorrow?" He asked. "Should I call and cancel?"

"No! Don't do that!" Mark said hurriedly. "I guess I'm just nervous and wish I had more time to prepare myself." Mark explained.

"You've literally had five days to do that." Wade responded flatly.

"Why can't you understand my problems, Dad?" Mark asked putting on a child-like voice. Wade laughed at that and responded, "You'll be fine, I mean how could you not with me as your wing man? We'll have that Irish doctor melting into your embrace within minutes!" Mark froze before groaning out a barely audible, "I'm doomed." causing Wade to laugh.

\---Wednesday---

"They could be here any minute Wade!" Mark said frantically cleaning every surface in the house.

Wade chuckled, "You must really like this one don't you?"

Mark stopped. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

"You're never this nervous about someone you like coming over," Wade responded simply.

Mark paused at that, thinking about the statement's accuracy.

Suddenly, the door bell rang, almost causing Mark to faint. "Whoa, Mark are you alright?" Wade asked when he saw his friend's face pale slightly.

"Yeah, can you answer it while I do... a thing?" Mark asked. He bolted to the stairs before hearing an answer.

Wade shook his head fondly, knowing his friend would return in a few minutes. Wade went to the door to find their new friends looking a bit awkward.

That didn't last long however as Jack started saying hello.

"Hi, Wade! We're so excited to be here! Thanks again for inviting us!" Wade smiled and lead them into the house.

"Mark just had to take care of something upstairs but he should be back soon." Wade explained.

"Right here, Wade!" Mark said making his way down the stairs, looking much more sure of himself.

"I'm going to go set us up to play, care to join me Jack?" Mark asked surprising both Wade and himself with his confidence.

"Yes. Okay." Jack said blushing and throwing a glance at Bob.

Once the two were out of earshot Bob and Wade turned to each other.

"You see it too right?" Bob asked.

"It's so obvious it hurts." Wade replied causing them both to laugh.

"I thought I'd have to push Jack into him, but it seems like Mark is taking control there." Bob said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised, normally Mark just goes around moping about his crushes and never doing anything about them." Wade said.

"Well, I'm excited to see how this will turn out then." Bob said. They continued talking about other random subjects, waiting to get called by their friends.

\---

Mark wanted to slap himself.

That confidence had come from no where and he was losing it quickly as he failed multiple time to find the correct input for the game system they were going to use.

"How about I give you a hand? I'm pretty good with technical stuff." Jack offered after a long silence went on between the two.

"That would be helpful." Mark agreed stepping away from the mess of wires that he had created. Jack bumped Mark slightly on his way over, causing them both to blush.

Jack worked quickly and had the game set up in just a few minutes.

"You did that embarrassingly fast." Mark groaned thinking about his failure.

Jack laughed, "Don't feel bad, I really enjoy technology. It's a hobby of mine. I even built my own computer." He said.

"Really? I was thinking about doing that actually. Maybe you could give me some tips?" Mark asked.

"Of course!" Jack said excitedly.

After quite a while of getting lost in conversation, their friends appeared in the doorway.

"Did you guys start making out and forget us or something?" Wade asked causing them both to go bright red and start apologizing profusely.

Bob laughed. "It's fine! How about we play that game now?" Everyone agreed and took their seats, Bob and Wade purposely sitting on the outsides to push the other two together.

\---Three Hours Later---

"I can't- stop--laughing!" Bob said between breaths and giggles.

"You guys are so much fun!" Jack exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We actually should be going soon though," Bob said sadly causing everyone to protest.

"It's not even dark outside though!" Wade said.

"I know but I promised one of my friends that I would pick up their cat from the vet." Bob said.

"Fine." Mark sighed,"You can leave on one condition."

Everyone looked over curiously.

"Jack has to go on a date with me."

_"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH. That is NOT what I was going to say! I was going to ask them to come over again, stupid brain! I blame the hula hoop._ " Mark thought panicking.

Everyone froze after that looking towards Jack. He was blushing with a nervous expression on his face.

"I..um.. didn't mean to say that." Mark said scratching his neck causing Jack to meet his eyes.

"That's too bad because I was going to say yes too."

"What?" Mark's mind blanked.

"I would've said yes." Jack replied confidently casting a small smile at Bob who was looking at him proudly.

"Well in that case, it is my official rule that in order for you to leave, we must plan a date." Mark said regaining himself.

Jack laughed and they sorted out the details while Bob and Wade made their way towards the front door.

"Nice." they said as they highfived each other.

They went and stood by Bob's car while waiting for their two friends to emerge from the house.

Soon enough they showed up at the door. Mark walked Jack over to the passengers seat before opening the door for him. Jack giggled and planted a kiss on Mark's cheek.

"I can't wait for our date." He said before getting in the car and leaving with Bob.

Mark looked on fondly before sighing.

"Nice job stud muffin." Wade said.

"Yeah, there's just one problem now." Mark said.

"What's that?" Wade asked curiously.

"What am I going to wear?!?" Mark yelled while bolting into the house.

Wade laughed and followed his friend inside.

 

The End.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been an exciting adventure posting this! If you liked please tell me and maybe I could do an epilogue or a one shot in this universe. Thanks again and sorry for any grammar mistakes!  
> -letsdoaskit


End file.
